


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°115 : « Acolyte » (Drabble retour)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [115]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by “Thor: Ragnarök” (2017), Legends Never Die, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Luke se surprenait parfois à maudire son épouse, et à espérer ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée...Drabble retour du #73.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°115 : « Acolyte » (Drabble retour)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°73 : « Acolyte »](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362568) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> C'était beaucoup trop tentant d'écrire le drabble retour du premier “Acolyte” (#73), en échangeant les rôles xD

En général, Luke appréciait d’avoir Mara comme épouse.

Mais parfois, il se retrouvait à espérer ne l’avoir jamais rencontrée. Notamment, lorsque Mara avait cette idée “brillante” (qu’elle lui avait en réalité reprise), au cours d’une mission, d’utiliser avec lui la technique _À l’aide !_.

Cette fois-ci encore, ce fut en sortant d’un ascenseur, en sachant pertinemment qu’ils tomberaient tous deux dans le camp ennemi.

\- À l’aide ! cria Mara, soutenant difficilement un Luke qui semblait inconscient. Mon mari est blessé !

Alors que les ennemis décontenancés s’avançaient vers eux, sans trop savoir s’ils devaient les descendre tout de même sur-le-champ, ou bien effectivement les aider…

Luke rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour se voir expédié dans le décor par Mara, atterrissant directement sur les ennemis, qui tombèrent comme des quilles. Il dégaina son sabre-laser et renvoya méthodiquement les coups de blasters des derniers survivants vers leurs émetteurs.

\- Je peux désormais constater de première main que cette technique est diablement efficace, grogna-t-il en se massant l’épaule gauche, endolorie.

\- Ravie de te l’entendre dire, répondit son épouse sur un ton moqueur.

Luke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suppose donc que ton envie irrépressible d’inverser les rôles habituels est maintenant passée ? rétorqua-t-il.

\- Oh, mais mon poussin…, susurra Mara en s’approchant de Luke et en caressant tendrement de son doigt la fossette du menton de son mari. J’ai oublié de te dire : ce sont désormais nos nouveaux rôles habituels.

**Author's Note:**

> Pauvre Luke xDD


End file.
